


Silent Conversation Part 2

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys having an argument, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey disagree on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will turn this into a serie  
> Not sure yet.

 

 

There are times when Harvey can’t cope with Mike’s blatant insubordination.  
Like today for instance.  
They have a completely different point of view on an important case and Mike is being incredibly difficult about it. Not only did Mike stand up to him but he also managed to convince Jessica and Louis.  
Harvey feels cornered and he hates every minute of it.

He almost growls, leaning in Mike’s private space.  
Mike stares, defiant, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue.  
They do not need words for this.

_Mike, I won’t stand you going behind my back-_   
_Go fuck yourself, Harvey._   
_You betrayed me._   
_Enough with your trust issues, Harvey._

It takes all of Harvey’s willpower to avoid throwing Mike on any flat surface available to spank him senseless. That will have to wait for later.

Like tonight for instance.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
